¡Cuidado! ¡Un metamorfomago enamorado!
by VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki
Summary: Teddy está perdidamente enamorado de Tamara, pero lo que más le gusta de ella es: sus galletas horneadas, el olor a la hierba de su jardín, y el perfume a miel que ella siempre tiene en su cabello. Tres placeres, tres olores de amortentia, y un metamorfomago enamorado.
1. Capítulo 1 T&T

¡Hola! Vengo con un fic romántico, que me gustó mucho escribir, así que espero que les guste :)

Todo el potterverso pertenece a Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Pareja**: Teddy/Tamara (OC)

**Olores**: galletas horneadas, hierba fresca, miel

* * *

TEDDY Y LAS ADORADAS GALLETAS HORNEADAS

Una bandeja salió del horno, lleno de galletas horneadas, alguien la depositó en una mesada, y comenzó la larga (y dolorosa) espera hasta que estén listas para comer. Teddy asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la sala, y olfateó el aire. Una hermosa sensación de placer llenó el corazón del chico. Se acercó corriendo a las galletas humeantes, y estiró la mano para tomar una de ellas, pero alguien lo paró.

–Sí –dijo una voz a su lado–, ya sé que es imposible resistirse, pero te va a ser peor que comer una píldora ácida, queman mucho.

Teddy giró la cabeza y vio que la persona que lo sujetaba del brazo, era nada más y nada menos que Tamara.

– ¡Es que huelen demasiado bien! –Se quejó, inspirando profundamente, para sentir su aroma– Sólo una. Están irresistibles.

– ¿Y yo, no estoy irresistible? –le dijo Tamara.

Teddy le dio un beso– Sí. ¿Ahora puedo comer una?

Tamara soltó una risita– No, no vamos a comerlas por más ricas que parezcan.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Teddy haciendo pucheros.

Tamara le dio otro beso– Vamos a comerlas mientras vemos una película.

Mientras ambos se besaban otra vez, Teddy tiró la mano, y tomó una de las galletas. Cuando se separaron y Tamara giró a preparar la película, Teddy la olió. No pudo evitar un suspiro, era su aroma favorito, y lo mejor de su relación, era que Tamara amaba la cocina, y las galletas horneadas eran su especialidad.

"Ay, Tamara," pensó Teddy, observándola, "quién sabe qué haría sin tus galletas."

3 T&amp;T 3

Teddy y Tamara se encontraban sentados en el sillón de la sala, frente a un aparato _muggle_ parecido a una caja (según Teddy), y una bandeja de galletas en su regazo.

Al finalizar la película, Tamara apagó el televisor, y dio un largo beso a Teddy.

–Te amo –le dijo, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello azul eléctrico. Teddy lo cambió rápidamente a negro azabache, igual al de Tamara, y luego a un marrón como el de las galletas de chocolate.

–Y yo amo tus galletas horneadas –respondió, dando un mordisco a una. Tamara lanzó una carcajada y le dio un coscorrón en su pelo nuevamente azul.

Teddy la distrajo con un beso, que se interrumpió con la llegada de James a la habitación, quien soltó un grito de asco.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leerlo!_


	2. Capítulo 2 T&T

_Aquí vengo con un aroma que a mí también me encanta *se asoma por la ventana e inspira* pasto fresco *suspira*, aunque en lugar de pasto escribí hierba porque así me lo dieron XD_

**ESTAR AL AIRE LIBRE ES BENEFICIOSO PARA LA SALUD...**

**Y PARA SU AMOR**

Teddy salió de la pileta chorreando agua, y se sentó en la hierba. Inspiró fuertemente, y llego a sus receptores olfativos un fuerte aroma a hierba fresca, recién cortada. Tamara llegó, escurriéndose el cabello, y se dejó caer a su lado.

El chico volvió a inspirar con fuerza, le gustaba estar al aire libre, le gustaba el olor a hierba fresca, le gustaba el placer que le producía ese aroma, le gustaba que lo hiciera sentir libre, sin ataduras, también le gustaba que el olor a hierba más rico, estuviese en la casa de su novia, le gustaba ir todos los días y recostarse en el jardín.

Tamara se puso una remera sobre la malla, y le llamó la atención a Teddy– Tu cabello está de color verde –le avisó.

Teddy giró para quedar cara a cara con Tamara– ¿algún problema?

– Que te queda horrible.

Teddy cambió rápidamente su pelo a rojo brillante. –Así estás más lindo, pero con el pelo azul me gustás más –dijo Tamara, sonriendo.

Teddy esperó a que Tamara se acomode cara al cielo, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Ambos, entre risas, se hacían cosquillas mutuamente, y se revolcaban en la tierra, dejando así su ropa con manchas verdes (y marrones, obviamente).

Cuando se cansaron de reír, Teddy abrazó a Tamara, y le dio un beso –Y a mí me gusta tu risa.

–Y el olor a hierba –añadió ella, riendo.

–Pero ayuda a que progresemos en nuestra relación.

–Eso quiere decir que venís a mi casa para oler la hierba, en lugar de verme a mí, ¿no?

–Obvio –ironizó Teddy.

Teddy volvió a inspirar fuertemente. Ah, cómo amaba el olor a hierba. También a Tamara, obviamente. Lo único, que era un poco difícil elegir una ganadora.

_¿Les gustó :D?_


	3. Capítulo 3 T&T

_¡Holis! Acá vengo con el tercer y último capítulo, que es el que más me gusto :D_

**LA MIEL ES ALGO DULCE...**

**CASI TAN DULCE COMO SU AMOR.**

Ahí estaba otra vez. Olor a miel. Teddy asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, y notó cómo a un lado de Tamara había un frasco de miel abierto, y despidiendo su dulce olor.

Teddy, intentando robar un poco, se acercó muy despacio hacia el frasco, pero como había heredado la torpeza de su madre, logró tropezarse con un paragüero, lo que provocó un gran estruendo.

Tamara se dio vuelta rápidamente, y rio al ver a Teddy intentando acomodar el paragüero.

Teddy se acercó otra vez a Tamara, e intentó sumergir un dedo en aquella miel de tan rico olor. Tamara, al darse cuenta de lo que su novio quería hacer, tapó rápidamente el tarro y lo alejó. Teddy se acercó a Tamara, la abrazó y olió el perfume a shampoo de su pelo. Ahí estaba otra vez el olor de la miel, si bien no era tan rico, era miel al fin y al cabo.

Sin embargo, Teddy no se rindió, e intentó quitarle el frasco de miel a Tamara.

Mientras ambos intentaban quitar el frasco al otro, éste se abrió, justo cuando estaba sobre la cabeza de Tamara, de modo que ella quedó llena de miel en el pelo. Claro que intentó devolverle el "chorro" de miel a Teddy, así que tomó una cuchara sopera que encontró en la mesada, y depositó en el pelo, ahora rubio, de Teddy la cantidad de miel que con ella había juntado.

La pelea siguió durante mucho tiempo, la cual se interrumpió con la falta de más miel con la que pelear.

Teddy y Tamara se observaron el uno al otro, ambos cubiertos (de pies a cabeza) de aquella miel tan dulce.

Teddy se acercó a Tamara y se un beso digno de un Oscar, así de pegajosos como estaban, gracias a la miel, algo tan dulce como su amor.

_¿Y? Sean sinceros, aunque no les haya gustado :D_

_¡Nos vemos!_

_Vicky_


End file.
